


Untitled Jealous!Harry ficlet

by ashavahishta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavahishta/pseuds/ashavahishta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Jealous!Harry ficlet

Tumblr prompt:

Anonymous asked: prompt - could you do something with jealous!Harry?? :)

February, 2013:

Harry has only just decided this, but it feels like the truest thing ever - after-parties are the best. They’re at some big, expensive venue with free food and free drink and there’s famous, attractive people everywhere he looks and it’s basically the best thing to ever happen.

(It helps that they’ve just won a Grammy, too.)

Harry’s lost the rest of the boys; they’re all pretty tipsy, wandering around chatting and dancing. There’s a ridiculous number of famous people here (Harry’s pretty sure he saw Justin Timberlake in the bathroom before and he managed to be mostly coherent when Adele called him over for a quick hello) and Harry should be used to it by now, but he’s totally not.

He finds Zayn and Niall by the buffet table, of course, and happily accepts yet another drunken, happy hug from both of them. “Where’s Louis?” he asks, and Zayn smirks. “Last I saw he was getting chatted up by that Idol kid.”

Harry looks up, surprised. “He was what with who?”

“You know!” Niall pipes up. “Ollie whatshisface, the bloke who won the last American Idol. Think he’s well keen on our young Louis.”

“There he is,” Zayn adds, pointing.

Louis is, in fact, stood in the corner with Ollie Whatshisface from American Idol. Ollie Whatshisface is tall, white, blonde, and attractive in a boring, boy-next-door kind of way. Basically he’s exactly the same as most of the other American Idol winners Harry can think of. He must have a pretty fantastic voice, though, or he wouldn’t be here right now.

Harry watches from across the room as Louis and Ollie chat and it’s pretty obvious even from here that Niall was right. Ollie definitely seems ‘well keen’ on Louis. They’re standing close, drinks in hand, and Ollie is smiling brightly, his arm around Louis’ shoulder.

Harry is not exactly pleased about this.

The thing with Louis is that he’s a handsy person already. He likes to touch and cuddle, have constant contact. When he’s drunk, he’s about five times worse, and he doesn’t really mind who it is that he’s touching. Which explains why he’s snuggled happily in under Ollie’s arm, but Harry rather thinks he’s giving the wrong idea.

He can’t really help the way his eyes bore into them both, watching how Ollie is talking slightly too loud and laughing often, and how his hand keeps squeezing Louis’ shoulder. His eyes keep darting down to Louis’ lips when he talks and he’s licking his own, almost unconsciously.

Louis seems to be mostly oblivious to the fact that he’s being shamelessly checked out. He’s babbling happily, overexcited and bouncy, his movements made warm and loose  
with alcohol.

One of the unexpected little annoyances about being out of the closet, Harry thinks, is that they’ve opened the door to a whole new group of people who think it’s awesome to hit on them. Namely, guys. Lots and lots of guys.

The attention is flattering, sure, and there’s about a million things that are awesome about being out (kissing in public, telling the truth, not having to be careful every second of every day). Watching Louis get hit on by yet another dude who thinks they can hook up is not something that Harry actually enjoys.

Something in Harry’s brain kind of snaps when he notices Ollie’s hand on the back of Louis’ neck, trying to pull him in closer to whisper in his ear.

He puts his drink down and strides over to the pair, hand reaching out to rest on the small of Louis’ back. Louis turns to him and lights up, shouting an ecstatic ‘Harry!’ and letting go of Ollie completely to turn his body into Harry’s instead. He presses himself against Harry’s side and leans up to press a sloppy kiss to his neck. Harry realises that Louis is much more drunk than he thought.

“Hello, darling,” Harry says indulgently, adjusting quickly to his sudden armful of messy drunk boyfriend. “I see you’ve made a new friend then.”

Louis nods enthusiastically and turns without letting go of Harry. “This is Ollie, Harry, he’s really nice.”

“I noticed,” Harry glances at Ollie for the first time, offering a polite but cool nod.

“Alright mate?” Harry asks. He’s very pleased to note that he’s a couple of inches taller than Ollie.

Ollie nods, his eyes flicking to where Louis is now nuzzling shamelessly against Harry’s neck like a very large and very drunk puppy. Ollie looks disappointed and a little peeved, his mouth set in a thin line.

“Harry, Harry, will you dance with me? I wanna dance.” Louis is restless, bouncing impatiently at Harry’s side and trying to get his hand under Harry’s blazer to palm at his stomach. Harry makes a half-hearted attempt to stop him but really he doesn’t mind, and he definitely isn’t upset that Ollie is following the movement of Louis’ hand.

“In a minute, sweetheart.” Harry knows he’s piling on the petnames but he wants to show off a bit, wants Ollie to know that he’s got no chance here. “Don’t want to be rude to your new friend.”

“So you two are…a thing?” Ollie asks. Harry almost understands the confusion; Louis has probably been hanging all over everyone he could reach all night, so he doesn’t blame Ollie for wanting to know what’s different about him and Harry.

Louis’ only reply is a giggle as he squirms against Harry’s side and Harry rubs his hand soothingly against Louis’ back, then lets it settle much further down than necessary. He cants his chin up and meets Ollie’s eyes challengingly. “We’re a lot more than a thing,” he says, and deliberately spreads his palm over Louis’ ass.

Ollie’s gaze lingers there before flicking back up and trying to catch Louis’ eye. “You might’ve mentioned that before you started flirting with me,” he says, tone cool.

Louis finally unburies his face from Harry’s neck and turns to meet the other man. “Flirting?!” he repeats incredulously. “S’just talking, mate, innit? Just ‘cause I’m a bit friendly…”

“Right,” Ollie says, and begins to step away. “Well, you be friendly to your boyfriend then, I’m gonna go get another drink. Nice to meet you, I guess.”

Louis collapses in giggles against Harry’s shoulder, repeating ‘flirting!’ in a giddy voice as he continues to paw at Harry beneath his blazer. Harry steadies him yet again and waits for Louis to look up at him. He’s pink-cheeked and bright-eyed from the alcohol, his smile loose and open. “Wasn’t flirting, was I, Haz?” Louis asks.

He’s beautiful like this, warm and cuddly with his hair messy around his face. Harry can’t resist pressing a fond kiss against Louis’ mouth before murmuring a gentle, “A little bit, love.”

Louis just grins at him. “Didn’t mean it,” he assures. “Only ever mean it with you.”

“I know,” Harry squeezes his ass a little, just to watch Louis jump and grin even wider. “C’mon, let’s have that dance then.”  
  



End file.
